


Day 13 - Snuggles

by AgresteBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A shivering Ladybug, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Please Don't Hate Me, Power Outage, Wintertime, ladrien, snuggles, warm blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: Ladybug takes Adrien home after defeating the akuma that had been targeting him, and due to some harsh winter weather, a confession is made and snuggles ensue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: December 2020 - Advent Calendar





	Day 13 - Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is a one shot for the Miraculous Fanworks Advent Calendar! Day 13 - Snuggles!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Miraculous ladybug!" The heroine shouted in a panic as she threw up her lucky charm. Her eyes swept the area, watching in relief as he reappeared not far from her. She beamed, feeling tears in her eyes. He was safe... he was okay.

"Ladybug?" He asked curiously as they made eye contact. She took an involuntary step towards him, stopping when she heard the confused voice next to them.

"Ladybug?" The girl asked, looking between her and Adrien before resting on him, "Adrien! Oh my god," her hands flew to her mouth, "I, I saw the news and just got so angry and upset for you, and then I heard his voice in my head and... I'm so sorry."

Adrien walked over and offered the girl his hand, helping her stand, "It's not your fault, you were akumatized, and Ladybug fixed everything right up."

The girl let go of his hand right away, her lip trembling, "A-Are you really,"

"Yes." Adrien told her softly, "I'm sorry, I know that's not what you want to hear but, it's not a lie. There is someone I'm in love with," he had to try with all his might not to look over at Ladybug, "even if she doesn't know yet."

The girl nodded, giving him a weak smile, "She, she must be something really special."

Adrien flushed slightly, "She is."

The girl touched his arm gently, "I hope she realizes how special you are."

"I'm nothing special, trust me." He said instantly, seeing the girl smile a little more genuinely before he asked, "How about I give you a lift home?"

"I live near here, I'll be okay Adrien. Thank you." The girl turned to her, "And thank you Ladybug, for saving me."

Ladybug nodded, her earrings giving out their first warning. "It was no problem, be safe going home."

The girl started walking away, and as Adrien met Ladybug's eyes yet again, a soft flurry of glittering snow began to fall from the evening sky. She asked, trying to sound more confident than she felt, "You-Your house is across town, need a lift?"

Adrien looked around, realizing that his bodyguard and car were nowhere to be found. Looks like the akuma had gotten farther from where they had stopped than he thought. He heard her earrings beeping again and asked worried, "Don't you have to go?"

"I can make it." She promised with a smile that melted his heart.

"Uhh, then, sure I mean, I don't want you to go out of your way or anything m- Ladybug." He caught himself quickly, and breathed easier when it looked like she didn't notice his near slip up.

She smiled softly, "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold, would we?"

He couldn't say anything against it and before he knew it, found himself in Ladybug's arms being carried back to the mansion. She dropped into his room through his open window, setting him down before her earrings started rapidly beeping. She had less than a minute left, and Adrien knew it.

"The bathroom Ladybug!" He pointed to the open bathroom door and she ran over to it, closing the door behind her just as a flash of red light appeared from underneath.

He sighed in relief, despite the tension in his shoulders. His lady was here, without her mask, and all that was separating them was a single door.

He walked over to it slowly, asking concerned, "You okay Ladybug?"

She answered right away, "Oh yes, yes I'm alright. Just one second. I'm so sorry about this."

He smiled, "No it's alright. My friend Alya, the Ladyblogger, told us once that after the ladybugs fix everything that you are on a timer."

"She's very observant." Ladybug said softly, hearing what was no doubt her kwami giggling softly.

Plagg flew out in front of him scowling, motioning to the door like he was crazy. He backed up a bit, whispering it to him, "What was I supposed to do? Her transformation was about to drop."

Another flash of red magic came from under the door, and Plagg zoomed away to his cheese stash. Adrien tried to stand there innocently, as the door opened to reveal a recharged Ladybug.

"I really am sorry about that Adrien, I," she looked down, "I thought I would make it."

"No, please don't worry about it, really. I'm happy to have been able to help you, even if it was just offering my bathroom." He said, wanting to facepalm. _Real smooth Adrien, that's the way to win her heart, offer her your bathroom._

"You helped a lot out there, actually," she admitted, closing the distance between them, "I wouldn't have been able to stop that akuma without you distracting her. It was very brave." She stared at him sternly as he flushed under her piercing blue gaze, "But it was also very reckless and irresponsible. You really shouldn't be throwing yourself in front of an akuma like that."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, feeling the heat erupt on his face, "I just, wanted to help," his voice came out bitterly, "since, Chat Noir never showed up."

Ladybug frowned at that, pulling her yoyo out and opening it, "No, he didn't, and that's not like him. I hope everything is okay." He saw her typing quickly, letting out a sigh as she hooked her yoyo back to her hip.

He asked curiously, "You aren't, upset, that he never showed?"

"No of course not. Things happen," she looked over at the windows where the snow was falling a bit heavier, "We are both real people with real lives, despite people forgetting that sometimes. I'd never be upset that he didn't show, but I will be worried until I see him again."

He felt the heat extend down the back of his neck, his breath catching when Ladybug turned back to him with another of those soft smiles. Her face brightened when she saw him staring, the snow falling behind her giving her an ethereal lighting that had him fully enraptured in her very being.

 _How can one person be allowed to be this beautiful?_ He thought, as lost in her eyes as she was in his. _Not just on the outside, but on the inside. I completely and utterly failed to be at her side as Chat Noir when she needed me, and instead of being angry, she's worried that something is wrong._

A cold blast of strong wind came in from the window, bringing snow with it. Before Adrien or Ladybug could react beyond shielding their eyes, the lights in his room completely shut off.

Ladybug looked at him wide eyed, but more freezing wind came in from the window and she instantly moved over to it. Even with her added strength, she fought to get the large window closed. He rushed over to help her, and together they got the window closed with a slight snap.

He pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight before telling her, "I don't think you should be out in this."

She frowned, turning towards the window. The sky had quickly darkened, and the soft flurry from just a few minutes ago had turned into a real raging blizzard. There was no way she would be able to yoyo herself out in this weather.

"No…" she said reluctantly, rubbing her arms. "I can't believe the power went out too."

"We have backup generators, so they should kick in if the power stays off for more than five minutes." He told her, seeing her nod with a small tremble in her lip.

He felt like an idiot, "Ladybug, are you cold?"

She went still, saying it alarmed as her arms waved wildy in front of her in denial, "What, no, no I'm totally fine!"

He grabbed her gloved hand, feeling the slight tremors as it shook. Even with her suit, her hands were a lot colder than he knew they should be. He gave her a stern look in silence, knowing words would just throw her into a fit of denial. It didn't take long under his firm stare for her to fold.

"Maybe… a little."

He smirked, "Was that so hard?"

"Yes." She said, a slight smirk on her face. He chuckled softly, keeping her hand and pulling her towards his closet.

"I'm sure I have a hoodie or something you can wear."

"No, you don't have to do that really!" She protested, her hand squeezing his slightly, "I'll be okay, honest."

"I insist." He said far more lovingly than he meant to. He saw the small blush appear at the edge of her mask, and felt his heart swell in joy when she nodded. He reluctantly let go of her hand to walk into his closet, pulling his favorite black hoodie that had a bright green Gabriel 'G' on the front.

Ladybug stared at the hoodie in shock, taking it as he held it out to her, "What about you?"

She held the precious hoodie to her chest, Adrien saying it lightly and holding up his other hand, "I grabbed a scarf, don't worry."

He put the familiar blue scarf around his neck, glad that he hadn't been wearing it when the akuma attacked.

Ladybug's eyes widened, holding back tears at the joy on his face as he smiled down at the scarf. She cleared her throat from the knot that had formed, thinking back to the very interview that had aired earlier that had caused the akuma.

"Are you sure that this is okay?" She asked, motioning to the hoodie, "Wouldn't you rather give your hoodie to... the girl you love?"

He smiled shyly, not able to look at her. His heart was trying to claw its way out of his ribcage, desperate to reach her. He knew that she had a boy in her heart already, so it didn't make sense for her to sound this sad as she asked. A flicker of hope had his eyes darting to her. It was a slim chance, she always rejected his romantic advances as Chat Noir, but this was a rare opportunity. One he probably would never get again.

He let the words leave unfiltered, once again offering her the heart that was already hers, "Maybe I am."

Her head snapped up, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Her grip on his hoodie tightened, her voice coming out broken, "M-Me, you, you couldn't.. It couldn't have, been… me?"

"Is it that ridiculous to think of?" He asked sadly.

Her voice cracked, "Adrien, you don't even know me."

He hesitated to respond, knowing that there were things he could say to contradict her, but they were things only Chat Noir would know. He glanced around with a frown. The lights hadn't come back on yet, and he really didn't want her to get sick because she had gotten trapped in his room. He pulled her gently over to the couch, making her sit down before grabbing the thick winter throw blanket from the arm and putting it over her shoulders. She smiled appreciatively, looking embarrassed.

He lifted her hand, placing it over his raging heart, "I do, Ladybug I do know you. You may not believe it, but it's true. Everyone sees the brave and courageous hero. The beautiful and selfless savior of Paris." He stared into her eyes, willing her to see the truth, "But I see the girl underneath. The one who looks so relieved at the end of an akuma fight. The one who is carrying so much on her shoulders; it's like you're Atlas holding up the world alone. I know you can't be older than me, or at least if you are not by much, and you are facing someone who preys on any weakness. And you are the hero who can't afford to be lost because your ladybugs are the only thing that can heal the people and the city after an attack, so I can only imagine how much you push down and hide away to avoid becoming Hawkmoth's target."

Tears were freely falling from her eyes, and he carefully wiped them away, "You shouldn't have to push down what you feel, or feel like you are alone."

"I have Chat Noir." She said hushed, but he asked her seriously.

"But you don't let him get close, because of your identities right?" He pressed, seeing her eyes close in pain. "I don't think anyone can fault you for keeping your identity a secret, that's your secret to keep and it's up to you to decide when and if that identity is ever revealed."

Her lower lip trembled, and he knew this time it wasn't from the cold. He took the hoodie from her lap where it ended up and smiled, "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold, would we?"

She let out a choked laugh, but slipped the hoodie on, smiling down at it sadly before asking him, "How can you be such an amazing person?"

"I'm not," he said instantly.

"You are." She pressed, snuggling into the hoodie, "Adrien you have no idea how amazing you are."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, feeling the heat radiating into his hand and hoping it wasn't clear on his face, "That must make you miraculous then."

He froze as the pun slipped out, glancing over at her and seeing her eyes twinkle before she let out a small giggle. Her carefree laugh only served to further her hold over him. If he could, he'd want to make her laugh everyday for the rest of their lives.

She pulled the blanket up over her shoulders with a smile, and he stood, "The generators haven't kicked on yet, so I'm going to check and see what's going on."

Ladybug nodded and he knew he sounded like he was begging, "Don't leave."

She smiled, "I'll be right here."

He left the room quickly, Plagg following him discreetly. The first place Adrien checked was the atelier, to make sure that his father and Nathalie were okay, but neither of them were there. He wondered if they ended up at the office for something and ended up trapped there by the storm. He checked his phone, but didn't have any missed calls or messages from Nathalie about it. His phone was nearly dead though so he decided against calling them. He didn't want it to go completely dead while the power was out.

He made his way down to the cellar, heading to the far back room to check on the generators. He frowned as he checked them. They were fully charged, and filled, but no matter what he tried they refused to kick on. He huffed and Plagg asked curious, "Why do you care about these boxes anyways?"

"They are like a backup power supply, and should have kept everything in the house on, including the heater." He stood and shook his head, "But they must be malfunctioning, because everything else looks fine."

Plagg hummed, watching Adrien glare at the generators. "They aren't the only thing malfunctioning."

Adrien looked at Plagg quickly, and the kwami said it seriously, "It's one thing to spill your feelings to Ladybug as Chat Noir, but you are walking really thin ice here. You have already been targeted by akuma's just being you," Plagg reminded him, "and it stopped you from being there as Chat Noir to help her. What do you think is going to happen if by some miracle Ladybug returns your feelings, and Hawkmoth finds out?"

Plagg watched Adrien come to the realization after just a few seconds, and he nodded, "It won't end well, and you already feel guilty for not being there today. Imagine not being able to be there when she REALLY needs you because you are too busy being held captive by an akuma."

Adrien wilted, but shook his head, "I had to try Plagg. She always rejects me as Chat Noir, but she needs to know how much I really love her, from both sides of the mask. We've been fighting side by side for three years. I've tried to move on, you know that, but I'm always drawn back to her."

"And what, pigtails doesn't mean anything to you anymore?" Plagg asked, watching the blush form instantly.

"You know Marinette only sees me as a friend." He said heavily, "I do like her, you know that, I admit it, but part of my heart still belongs to Ladybug." He looked up the ceiling, smiling softly, "I think it always will, and even if Marinette suddenly had feelings for me, it wouldn't be right for me to act on my feelings for her. Not if I can't give her my heart completely."

"You can't give Ladybug your whole heart either, you know." Plagg said gently, "Chat Noir is a secret you'd always have to keep."

"But maybe one day, she is the Guardian now, maybe it's a secret we won't have to keep for long."

Plagg sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get through to such a lovesick kitten. Not that he could blame him. The kid was too positive for his own good, and luckily the two people he loved were actually one and the same. He wanted things to work out, but he had seen the fallback of keeping the miraculous a secret from his kitten's partners. When it didn't work out, his kitten's always got the worst of it, and he didn't want that for Adrien.

"I know you are trying to be positive, Kitten," Plagg patted Adrien's cheek gently, "but be careful too."

"I will be Plagg. I promise." They made their way back upstairs, feeling that the temperature in the house had dropped. He told Ladybug as he walked back into his room, "The generators are down, I'm sorry Ladybug."

She turned around and smiled, "It's okay."

He saw how wrapped up she was in the blanket, and even he had to admit that the cold was starting to get to him. He rubbed his arms, hoping the friction would help. Then he remembered.

He walked over to his bed, checking the charge level on the battery pack of his heated blanket. He beamed as he turned it on to start warming up. It was fully charged.

"Ladybug, I have a heated blanket on my bed, if you want to lay down and warm up." He offered brightly.

She stood from the couch, keeping the heavy throw blanket wrapped around her, "Don't those have to be plugged in?"

"This one has an electric battery pack, and it's fully charged." He explained as she walked over to the bed, eyeing it longingly. He rubbed his hands together, debating going to grab a pair of gloves.

"Are you sure?" She asked, snuggling the blanket closer to her, "What about you?" She motioned to how he was rubbing his hands together, "Aren't you getting cold?"

"I'd rather you be warm." He said instantly.

She frowned at him, looking at the bed before looking back at him, "We could, both, on the bed I mean if, if you are comfortable with that, so that we can both stay warm."

"I…" he cleared his throat, needing to know, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, both of them wearing identical fierce blushes. When Adrien nodded, he tried to keep his voice from shaking, "My bed is your bed Ladybug."

She smiled shyly, quickly folding the throw blanket and leaving it on the couch before walking over to the bed. He offered for her to go first in silence, and watched as she lifted the blanket and slipped under the covers. He joined her a few seconds later, hearing her small sigh as he settled next to her.

The warmth of the blanket felt like heaven, showing him how cold he really was.

They laid on their sides facing each other, Adrien saying it softly to break the silence, "I meant what I said earlier."

Her gloved hand reached for his, holding it tightly when she found it, "I know you did. I…" she looked away from him, "This is dangerous Adrien. If Hawkmoth found out that I like…"

His eyes widened, his voice filling with joy, "You like me?" He squeezed her hand and she blushed crimson.

"More than that." She whispered. "I may have, sort of, always had a crush on you, but I've realized just how much you really mean to me."

His heart raced unevenly, and the question slipped out, "I know you, don't I?"

She stared into his eyes, a raging fire being held back by the mask she wore, "You know I can't tell you that."

She turned away from him, and he bit his bottom lip. It was him. He was the boy she told him that she was in love with. It made his heart lighter than a feather, but weighed heavily on his chest at the same time. She wouldn't act on her feelings in order to protect him, but he could see how much it pained her to do it.

She curled up into herself, and he moved without realizing it. He slipped his arm around her, pulling her back just enough to hold her to his chest. Peach lips placed a gentle kiss on beautiful dark locks, his voice a hoarse whisper, "You mean the world to me, and I know that whoever you are, I'd love you the same no matter what. I'm drawn to you, even when I try not to be in love with you. Only one person has ever come close to taking my heart," he kissed the back of her head again, "and I call her our everyday Ladybug."

He felt her stiffen, her hand moving to where his arm was wrapped around her stomach, "Everyday… Ladybug." He heard her sniffle as she moved slightly, burying her face in his pillow, "Oh kwami's I can't do this. I can't, I can't…"

"I'm sorry," he said instantly, knowing he made her upset somehow.

"No, no please don't apologize Adrien. It's me, I'm the one…" she moved her other hand from its position under the pillow, and frowned as she pulled out something gooey.

She turned to lay on her back, staring confused at the gooey little blob, "Camembert?"

_Oh crap._

"Why do you have," she wrinkled her nose, "extremely smelly cheese under your pillow?"

"Uhh…" his mind went blank, staring at the cheese in her hand and not able to come up with any excuse that would sound remotely believable.

She only stared at the cheese for a few seconds more before turning to him, her eyes roaming his face. Her voice was gentle, but louder than the whisper they had been using. "I'm throwing this away."

He barely opened his mouth when a black comet zoomed over and plucked the cheese from her fingertips, his voice harsh, "No you aren't! I've been aging this for weeks, you aren't going to ruin all my hard work!"

"Hi Plagg." She said, not seeing the kwami protectively holding his cheese.

"Ladybug." Plagg responded, watching shocked as neither Ladybug or his holder moved.

Bluebell eyes never left the shocked green ones, a small smile curling at the corner of her mouth, even as her eyes filled with tears, "No wonder you didn't show up today Kitty."

He closed his eyes as the guilt from earlier came back in full, "I'm so sorry m'lady. I wanted to help, I tried I.." she put her fingers to his lips but pulled back quickly.

"You did help, even if I didn't know it was you." Her hand cupped his cheek, "My chaton, of course you are. No wonder my heart has been fighting with itself. It's been you all along."

"Does that mean you still…"

"Of course I still love you." She breathed lovingly, "Chat Noir is the one person who has ever come close to taking my heart as his, despite how I was always drawn back to you. Now it makes sense why."

"You loved both, really?" He asked, feeling himself get the urge to just run around his room to let off all the excess happiness flowing out of him.

"Really." She said with a small grin, "I guess, it's only fair…"

"You don't have to," he told her quickly, "I know how important your identity is to you."

She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers gently for a moment that lasted a second, but felt like a lifetime.

"Spots off." She whispered against his lips with her eyes closed.

Her transformation fell, and tears of joy filled his eyes as his gaze hungrily explored her maskless features for the first time, and recognition hit. His smile seemed to almost light up the entire room as he said it breathlessly, "Marinette."

"Hi Kitty."

He pulled her into his arms, relief and love bursting inside of him. She snuggled closer to him, and not a word was said. They didn't have to. They knew just by staring into each other's eyes just how much love passed between them.

Tikki shook Plagg excitedly, not able to contain herself any other way at the love spilling out of their holders. Plagg let her, a small smirk on his face. He may have done his duty to caution Adrien earlier, but that didn't mean he didn't want to see his kitten happy.

If expediting the process meant his kitten, and his lady, got to experience that happiness sooner. Then so be it.

**...Bonus!**

Nathalie rapped her fingers over her tablet, feeling her hands starting to shake from the cold. They had been down here since the akuma fight, and the power shut off nearly the second they tried to head back upstairs.

Gabriel told her again angrily, "Nathalie get the power back on!"

She rolled her eyes to herself, "What exactly would you like me to do? There is a snowstorm."

"What about the backup generators?" He snapped.

She reminded him, too cold to care about keeping her professionalism, "You have them all hooked up to keep Emilie's chamber going, Gabriel." She added it as she glanced up at the ceiling, "Thank goodness I charged Adrien's warming blanket this morning after he left, at least he'll be warm until the power comes back on."

"What about us?!" Gabriel asked harshly, "Fine, fine!" He said when Nathalie continued to tap away on her tablet and ignore him, "I'll akumatize someone to bring the power back on!" He ignored Nathalie's indignant huff before looking at a slightly shivering Nooroo, "Nooroo, Dark wings rise!"

Nooroo looked at him seriously, "No."

Gabriel glared at him, "I order you to,"

"No." Nooroo said again, "I haven't eaten anything, and I'm cold and tired. Even if you transformed, your powers wouldn't work."

Gabriel grabbed the lever of the lift, pulling it back and forth angrily, "WORK! I HATE THE COLD!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment or review if you want! I love getting feedback of any kind!
> 
> And if you love MLB and want to find more amazing fics, maybe meet some of your favorite MLB authors and artists, or just be part of a friendly community of MLB fans where you can talk about theories, the show and its characters, come join us at the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) ! We'd be happy to have you! And make sure to mention that AgresteBug sent you!


End file.
